Shadow and Twilight
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Things didn't go, as planned, in the Crystal Empire. Sombra was defeated, but he used a clone to try and take the Crystal Heart. Now, he has Twilight Sparkle captive, and trying to force her to become his student. Celestia, stricken with grief, sends every pony she has to search for her valued student, who was like her daughter... Not knowing, another has come to help.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-…. Really, I seriously gotta put this here again? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Figured you guys would get the picture I don't own the stuff I post except… Maybe a character here and there that I insert. LIKE FOR THIS ONE! I do not own anything MLP, that's owned by Hasbro. HOWEVER! Mr. H, you'll read his real name later, I do own… Take it, and I'll sue the crapola outta ya. Yes, I actually do own the name and character design -.- TRADEMARK BITCHES! *holds up sign***_

 **Chapter One: Mister H**

Long ago, before Equestria was fully formed, a great battle was waged across their world, and many others. Princess Celestia, who was but just a foal, watched as Ancient Beings of unbelievable power fought over their world against demonic creatures of chaotic energies. She watched in excitement of one, who stood taller than the rest. He fought the hardest, despite his older brother and four nephews fighting nearby, because Celestia's castle was right behind him.

She called him "Big Brother" many times, because she had no other siblings at the time. Her parents fought alongside them, trying to defeat these creatures of chaos, though it would be lost were it not for these Six Ancient Guardians. When one of the chaotic creatures approached Celestia's window, seeing the foal watching the battle, he went to grab her… But was quickly pulled back by a whip of shadow, sending it back to her "Big Brother".

The Ancient Being roared, "None of you shall touch Tia! You hear me!? NONE OF YOU!" She couldn't watch when he attacked, because each time his hands swung the sunlight just flashed off of his body…. Making a polished metal shine appear. Against his older brother's wishes, the Ancient Being actually treated Celestia like his own baby sister, often visiting her when he can. When he was selected to protect the castle where she stayed, the being has assured his little sister that no one would harm her, and he kept that promise with every ounce of power and magic within him.

When the battle was over, things became even more chaotic. The Six Ancient Guardians knew someone had to go through the door, and keep others from crossing, being allowed into the mortal realm for only special emergencies. The Six argued, but one of them remained silent for a very long time, thinking… His thoughts were mostly on Celestia, and what she would think.

While the other five argued, he quickly visited the little foal, in her room, as his cloaked form. They played for quite a while, different games of hide and seek or even a simple game of tag, before the he finally made a decision. The guardian created a crystal, made of pure shadow, and handed it to her. "Big Brother is… Going away for a while, Tia, alright? This crystal here is a piece of me, think of it as me being with you wherever you are. When you make a choice, know I'll be there to support you." The foal took the crystal, using a small amount of magic to hold it. "And yes, you will always be my baby sister, no matter what, and some day? I will return."

A tear started to form in the foal's eye. "But… Big Brother… Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay?" She asked, tilting her head.

He chuckled a bit, rubbing her head with his sleeved hand. "Because I have a very important job to do, to keep you safe." He said, wiping the tear away. "Though, who knows, you may have a younger sibling someday… You'll understand then, why I made this choice." With that, he disappeared from her room.

The young foal touched the crystal, as it floated on to her necklace and turned into a dark purple color… _Come back soon, Big Brother._ She said, to herself, watching out the window. A massive door was standing in front of the castle. Her Big Brother suddenly appeared, the other guardians chasing after him. With one last glance, as if looking back at her, he rushed through the door… Soon closing right after he crossed, large shadow tendrils forcing it to do so, disappearing for good.

 _Present Day…._

Celestia was sitting on her throne, rubbing the stone on her necklace, smiling at it. _I understand now, Big Brother… I thank you for teaching me what it means to sacrifice for those you love._ She thought, before her concentration broke.

"Sister?" A dark blue and black alicorn mare asked, walking up to Celestia.

"Yes, Luna? What is it? Has Twilight returned?" She asked, noticing that the lights in the sky, from the Crystal Empire, had returned and glowed brightly. "I can see she has defeated King Sombra."

Luna instantly started to frown. "King Sombra… Was defeated, Sister. But he wasn't destroyed, the monster ran away! When the others looked for Twilight, she…" It took a few moments for her to get the next words out, Celestia fearing the very worse.

"W-What happened, Luna!? Is Twilight alright?" She asked, fearing for her favorite pupil, who had become like a daughter to the older Princess.

"W-We don't know, Sister. She was gone, she had disappeared… With only a note saying…" She looked off to the side, before repeating what was said. " _I may have been beaten… But I at least have one prize._ "

A tear slowly fell from Celestia's eyes, before she suddenly screamed out. "Send out everyone! All the Guards! All the Pegasi! Find her!" Luna nodded, never seeing her sister like this, and rushed off to send out the order. When everyone left, the elder Princess fell back into her throne, tears falling from her face. _Oh… What have I done!? W-Why did I send her, she was an obvious target for him!_ Her mind screamed, the pain feeling like someone had stabbed her in the heart. _Big Brother… Help me, I don't know what I'd do if he harms poor Twilight._

Unknown to Princess Celestia, someone was watching and listening to her. Their bright red gaze had never left the alicorn, since the day he left her for good.

 _ **Not far outside of the Crystal Empire, within a dark abandoned castle, deep within the dungeons**_ _…._

"I'll never submit to you! No matter how long you try to torture me!" A lavender unicorn, with a dark purple mane and pink streak, shouted. "Celestia _will_ rescue me!"

A shadowed figure, whose eyes were green with red irises, laughed at her. His body slowly formed into a darkened unicorn, with a red curved horn. He had a dark coat, with a matching black mane that burned like black flames. "It has already been three days since I took you from that tower, Twilight Sparkle. Your Princess has abandoned you." He said, a fanged grin appearing on his face.

"No she hasn't!" Twilight retorted, glaring up at the large stallion. "She would never leave me here! When she comes, she'll defeat you, Sombra!"

"It seems… I'll have to increase your reeducation about how alone you are?" King Sombra said, before charging up a spell of chaotic magic and blasting the young mare! Making her go into fits of screaming pain. Every ounce of it, actually making the stallion grin wider in pleasure. "Feel your worst nightmares, come alive!" He said, before slowly leaving the cell and closing the door behind him.

Though, while the nightmare was already in place, after he left… The darkness around young Twilight started to slowly creep up her body. It touched the chaotic magic, making it recoil a bit when shocked, but quickly stabbed into the nightmare inducing spell that was already in place.

 _"Twilight Sparkle! You are hereby cast out of Equestria and dismissed as my student!" Princess Celestia yelled out, pointing out the door._

 _"B-But, Princess! I tried! H-He was too strong! I couldn't fight him…" Twilight pleaded, seeing the angry look on her mentor's face._

 _"You failed my test, and are no longer my student. Now,_ leave _!" Celestia demanded, as laughter came from Twilight's right._

 _"Look at that failure!" Rainbow Dash said, laughing, the others agreed._

 _"I knew she was so, the first moment I looked at that monstrosity she calls a hair style!" Rarity said, in a smug tone._

 _"She's a bigger loser than I am! And that's saying something." Fluttershy said, quietly, as she giggled a bit._

 _"G-Girls?" Twilight said, a tear starting to form in her eyes. "W-Why?"_

 _"Did you not hear me, Twilight Sparkle!? I said LEAVE!" Princess Celestia cut in, just as the Royal Guard started to approach._

 _Twilight quickly held her arms up, trying to protect herself, but soon dropped the guard as a voice exploded. "_ _ **ENOUGH!**_ _" And a cloaked figure appeared in front of her, forcing the nightmare to disappear._

 _The nightmare shattered into a dark abyss, Twilight slowly floated around, looking to see if she could find the figure that ended Sombra's spell so quickly. It didn't take long, before her eyes fell on the dark cloaked figure, who stood upright like no creature she ever seen. His chest was broad, and his front legs looked more like arms. If she didn't know better, the cloaked figure looked like a Human from the fairy tale books she has read. The strangest thing, his hood was pulled down, keeping his face hidden, while his sleeves were far too long and hid both hands._

 _"W-Who are you?" She asked, looking up at him in shock._

 _The cloaked figure just leaned down and eyed her with his shadow covered hood. "Not now… I'll tell you, when you've awakened." He said, before the sound of snapped fingers woke her._

Twilight quickly shot up, looking around to notice that her cell was dark as the abyss, only the cell door allowing light to enter. "Um… Are you there?" She asked, before noticing the shadows were wrapped around her body.

"I am… I assume you are Twilight Sparkle?" A voice asked. She nodded, trying to look around to find the cloaked figure, but saw no one. "Good. So, tell me, how did you get into this situation, young mare?"

Twilight continued to look around, "Didn't you say you'd tell me who you are, when I woke up?" She asked.

"Ah, I did, didn't I? Apologies." The voice said, as she felt the grasp around her slowly release from her body. "I have many names, some not so comforting, while others surprising. But, you may call me Mr. H. Now, my question?"

Twilight nodded, not feeling very trusting of the voice, for all she knew this could be one of Sombra's tricks. "When I was trapped on top of the Crystal Palace… Sombra allowed a clone of himself go for the Crystal Heart, while he actually went for me. Next thing I know, I'm chained in this cell, being tortured by that monster." She explained, remember how badly she felt for being captured by him.

"Really now? He can make clones? Quite interesting, since his magic is rather… Limited." The voice said, as she felt the shadows around her moving.

"Wait, limited? How? Sombra is really powerful, I mean…. He surpasses me, or even Princess Celestia and Luna." Twilight said, still trying to find the cloaked figure.

"Eh? Luna? Who is that?" The voice asked.

"Princess Luna? Princess of the Moon? Princess Celestia's younger sister?" Twilight answered, tilting her head and raising a brow.

"Oh? That's quite interesting… And yes, limited. You see, I sensed that stallion has shadow magic, buuuut…" A Shadow flame suddenly appeared in front of her, starting to dance around, and taking several forms. Before long, it suddenly hardened into the shape of Twilight's Cutie Mark! "He was corrupted before fully understanding what the shadow was really meant to do."

Twilight backed away from the crystal, pushing herself up against the wall. "I knew it! You're one of Sombra's tricks, trying to convince me to be his student!" She growled, glaring around the cell.

The voice suddenly started to laugh. "Me? His tricks? My, my, my, Twilight! You're funny!" The voice continued to laugh before calming down. "Seriously though, I'm not. Trust me, when I say that."

"And how am I supposed to know this? You're not very convincing, and I have been suffering through nightmarish torture for the past three days… For all I know, you're Sombra trying a new tactic." Twilight explained, still scanning the room.

"… No wonder Princess Celestia picked you, you're quite the thinker." The voice complimented. "And I guess I don't really have much to show I'm telling the truth, but… You have to trust me on that, I'm actually here to help."

"Of course you are…" Twilight said, laying down, and curling up. She started to shiver, it was getting really cold gain. Sombra had some sort of spell that prevents her from dying of hypothermia, but it didn't help-…. _Warmth?_ She thought, as her body started to get warm again, the cold disappearing from her body. She looked up, and noticed the shadows shifting around her body again, this time moving all around her.

"Better?" The voice asked, before a shadow in the corner molded out, and the cloaked figure appeared. "Mmmm… If I'm going to get you to trust me, maybe I should take this one step at a time." He looked around, noticing the door as a clopping sound was heard. "Ah… I know the perfect way to do it… Quick! Pretend you're weakened by his spell!" He said, before disappearing _._

Twilight did as the voice said, and pretended to be weakened… Just as Sombra opened the cell door. "So… Rethink your position yet, Twilight Sparkle?" He asked, keeping his fanged grin up.

She looked up at him, glaring. "I haven't changed my mind! I'll never be your student!" She yelled, Sombra's grin fading away.

Sombra didn't notice the cloaked figure suddenly appearing behind him, moving around, floating in the air. "Then you leave me no choice, Twilight Sparkle… I'll have to use my strongest nightmare spell on you-.." He suddenly stopped, as the cloaked figure leaned in and started speaking into his ear.

" _Wait… Never mind, I will just leave you here to wallow in the solitude of your cell."_ Mr. H said, holding a hand up to the ear, like he was whispering to him.

"Wait… Never mind, I will just leave you here to wallow in the solitude of your cell." Sombra repeated, like he was in some kind of trance.

Twilight just looked, in awe, as Sombra was repeating the cloaked figure, word for word, like nothing. He looked at her, and nodded, before leaning back in to whisper something else. " _Now, deal with it, Ms. Sparkle! While I go and figure out something else to do._ "

Sombra glared down at Twilight, the mist in his eyes just dancing there. "Now, deal with it, Ms. Sparkle! While I go and figure out something else to do." He repeated, before turning and leaving the cell, closing the door behind him.

Twilight waited until she was sure that Sombra was gone, before speaking up. "H-How did you do that, I mean… I've never seen a spell like that before!" She said, looking up at the cloaked figure, who was just floating on his side.

He gave a slight shrug. "Something only I can do, really… A plus from knowing shadow magic, the _real_ shadow magic." He said, looking down at her, Twilight could feel a serious look coming from behind the hood of his. "Not the stuff that Sombra uses… That is Shadow Magic completely, utterly, perverted with what is known as chaotic magic. Hence why it gives off that sick green aura. The real nature of Shadow Magic is to protect others, by defeating the enemy with something they can't defend against, what they don't expect… A power that can fight fire with fire. While… Also having a bit of mischievous fun, heh."

Twilight tilted her head, wondering what he meant. "Um… How do you know the nature of Shadow Magic? I've read all the books, and no one knows its true nature… Everyone keep saying its evil." Twilight asked, her curious side starting to come out.

The cloaked figure floated over, and sat down in front of her and placed both sleeved hands over his cloaked knees. "Easy, Twilight Sparkle… I created Shadow Magic." He said, leaning forward, allowing Twilight to look into his hooded abyss. "And people assume that, because others pervert shadow magic… Using it for their own personal gains, which often end up hurting those who oppose them." He answered, tilting his head. "Mmmm…. Princess Celestia knows the true nature of it, but I doubt she taught you, due to how easily one can be corrupted… If they stare too long into the dark abyss."

Twilight went wide eyed, before giving a serious look at the cloaked figure. "And how am I to know, still, that you aren't one of Sombra's tricks?" She asked, before going any further with the conversation.

"Easy… You don't know it's him? Ones like that Sombra pony, have the biggest hubris I've ever seen. When they do something, they'd like all to know it was _them_ …. Am I wrong?" He asked.

Twilight thought about it for a moment, before realizing he was right. She saw it with Nightmare Moon, Luna's evil side, with Discord, and also with Chrysalis. "I…. Guess you have a point there…" She admitted, looking back into the abyss, before instantly remembering what he said and looked away.

"Um… Why did you look away?" He asked, tilting his hooded head.

"Because you said not to look to long into the abyss, remember?" Twilight answered.

"…. I didn't mean my hood, Twilight Sparkle… I meant when you use the magic too much, allowing it to overtake your mind and soul, it'll open you up to dangerous entities." Mr. H explained, Twilight looking back and listening in to what he has to say. "It is the kind of magic you must learn to control, to moderate. If you don't, boom… You're done for, and you turn into ponies like Sombra."

Twilight looked at the ground of her cell for a moment, thinking about what he said. "I… Guess that makes sense." She thought about something suddenly, "Hey, wait, how did you know I needed help?" She asked, looking up at him.

That, made Mr. H suddenly recoil back a moment, and look up while rubbing the back of his hood. "Oh! That, uh… Well… Y-You see…" He had to think about it for a moment, like he was making up an excuse. "I was… Asked to help? By someone special, yeah..." He chuckled a bit, before reaching forward and patting the mare.

"Uh-huh…. By who?" Twilight asked, eyeing him.

"Not important…" Mr. H replied.

"Tell me…" She demanded.

"No…." He replied, becoming rather stubborn about it.

"Then how am I supposed to trust you?" She asked, smirking the moment she noticed that actually caught him off guard.

"Damnit…" He muttered, thinking about it for moment. "Let's just say, we have a mutual friend, is all… And they were worried, and I hated seeing them so sad." He admitted, leaning back some. "So! I came to watch over you, and possibly help you escape."

Twilight's ears perked up at the last part, "How can you help me escape?" She asked, curious now.

Mr. H's cloak suddenly spun to where he could look at her, while lying on the ground. "Easy, teach you Shadow Magic, _real_ shadow magic. With that, escaping this dungeon, from ones like Sombra, will be rather easy." He answered.

Twilight thought about it for a moment, looking back and forth, then around her cell before eyeing the mysterious Mr. H. "And how might you go about that? Learning such magic would take a very long time, I assume."

"Well… That is true, but you'll have me here teaching you along the way. But, if things become rather dangerous for you… Rest assure, while I am limited on how much magic _I_ can use… I'll try to teleport you away."

"Wait, if you can send me away, why not do it now?" She asked, tilting her head at the revelation.

"Easy, because I don't have enough power to do so. Thought Altering, Nightmare Break, and Shadow Manipulations; are all basic abilities of a Shadow Magic User. It doesn't take much to wield it. Shadow Teleporting, though? That takes a _lot_ of concentration and magic." He answered, Twilight thinking about it for a moment.

"I guess that does make sense… Since magic does always have a price." She said, looking up at him, smiling. "When do we start?" She asked.

"Soon as you get enough rest." Mr. H leaned in, eyeing her closely. "I'll keep Sombra away long enough for you to do so, but he _has_ to be able to do his normal routine every now and then, or else the spell will break and he'll become immune to it."

Twilight nodded, understanding what is being asked of her. "I understand… I'll endure much as possible."

Mr. H nodded at her answer. "Good… Now, get some rest, you're going to need it." He said, allowing Twilight to lay back down and go to sleep, using his shadows to keep her warm. _Heh… She reminds me of Tia, somewhat._ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-…. Really, I seriously gotta put this here again? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Figured you guys would get the picture I don't own the stuff I post except… Maybe a character here and there that I insert. LIKE FOR THIS ONE! I do not own anything MLP, that's owned by Hasbro. HOWEVER! Mr. H, you'll read his real name later, I do own… Take it, and I'll sue the crapola outta ya. Yes, I actually do own the name and character design -.- TRADEMARK BITCHES! *holds up sign***_

 **Chapter Two: Training and Worry**

Despite still being in the cell, somewhere in the Crystal Empire, Twilight was able to sleep rather well then she did in the past three days. When she woke up, Mr. H was still waiting for her, floating up in the air like he was taking some sort of nap.

"He came twice to wake you up, and use his spell… But I convinced him that it was too late, and it was too much work for the hour." Mr. H said, looking down at Twilight with a nod.

"T-Thanks…" She muttered, smiling after knowing that he was keeping his end of the bargain.

"Hey, I gave my word I would help you through this, until you, or myself, are strong enough to teleport out of here." He quickly left the resting position and floated down to her. "Are you ready?" He asked, tilting his hooded head.

"Y-Yeah… What do I need to do first?" Twilight asked, looking up at the strange new mentor she had.

He nodded, before starting to think about it. "Well… To understand the shadow, you must actually _feel_ it first." Mr. H answered, when Twilight was about to ask how, he instantly answered the question. "Simply sit up straight, close your eyes, let the silence and shadows surround you. Clear your mind of everything, allow your body to feel the shadows that are draped over your body. Like a blanket, or a veil."

Twilight nodded, sitting on her rear, front legs in front of her, and closed both of her eyes. She started to clear her mind, slowly hearing everything within the cell, and out. She could feel something around her, but a cold wind sent a shiver down her spine. A few drops of water started to hit the ground, making her concentration break. "It's harder than it looks…" She admitted.

Mr. H gave a nod to her statement. "Which is why Shadow is considered the hardest Magic to learn. However, meditation is a key factor to its power. You must learn to clear everything from your mind, and let it in…. To flow through you, like it would as if you weren't even there." He said, as Twilight instantly thought of a comparing magic.

"Like water magic?" She asked, as Mr. H nodded.

"Yes. When you meditate with shadow magic, you must do so within the darkness. With water magic, you must do it near water. See the connections here?" He asked, as she smiled.

"I do… That makes it even easier to understand." She said, going straight back into meditation. The moment sounds started to enter her ears, causing her other senses to go… She instantly cut them off, clearing her mind completely. Mr. H nodded, as he watched. Her mind started to allow herself to think like she wasn't even there… Twilight's horn suddenly glowing with a shadow-like glow, but with a white aura to it. Before the young mare knew it, she became transparent.

"Heh… First spell down, many others to go." Mr. H said, breaking Twilight's concentration.

"Huh? What?' She asked, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"You got quite the natural talent, Twilight…. You were able to use a Transparent Spell just then, allowing you to become see through. With some fine tuning on that spell itself, you could pass though solid objects at one point." He explained, giving a slight nod.

"R-Really?" Twilight asked, looking up at him, and smiling. "Even these walls?" She looked around the cell.

"At some point, don't get ahead of yourself, or you'll run face first into a wall, or worse…" He said, as her gaze returned to him.

"What could be worse?" She, regretfully, asked.

"Easy, you could get stuck in the wall. Half on one side, the other on the opposite side." He answered, making Twilight think of what that'll look like before shaking it off.

"What's next?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"Easy, keep meditating. We need to cover the basics first." He answered, Twilight giving a nod before going back into her meditative state.

 _ **In the upper levels of the Ruins.**_

Not far away, Sombra was in the upper levels of his domain, in the kitchen to be exact. He was fixing a sandwich with jelly and honey butter, before something smacked him back into realization. "Wait…. Why am I making a sandwich?" He asked himself before throwing it all in to the wall. "Last I remember, I was in Twilight's cell and I suddenly got a craving for a jelly and honey butter sandwich." He admitted, thinking about it for a moment.

The tyrant shrugged it off, and went into the hallway, where several guards were standing. He eyed each one, smirking at the crystal ponies within the armor. Each one of his loyal servants from the long past, returning to their master's command when he had returned… Knowing, if something were to happen, he would be in this ruined castle.

"It is good to have obedient subjects…. Those who understand where their place is." Sombra said, as his guards suddenly stood at attention and saluted their lord, and master.

 _ **Back in Canterlot, in the throne room of Princess Celestia and Luna**_

Princess Celestia paced back and forth, along the two thrones. Many thoughts were entering her mind about what King Sombra could be doing to her poor student right about now… Not to mention, all the things that he could be filling her head with. _I was so stupid, in sending Twilight… I should have gone myself!_ She thought, blaming herself for her student's capture.

She didn't notice a Royal Guard entering the room, saluting her. "Princess! I have report from the search teams!" He shouted, startling her a little.

"Oh! Uh, yes? What have they brought back?" She asked, hoping to hear good news.

"Unfortunately, Princess, despite the effort from the Crystal Empire's own efforts in trying to locate Ms. Sparkle… We still haven't found a trace of her. Each second, the Royal Guard Pegasi are flying nonstop around the surrounding area, while platoons of Royal Guard on the ground search every place the Pegasi cannot see." The Guard reported, the news making Celestia frown.

"I see… Thank you for informing me." Celestia said, the Guard saluting and leaving the throne room. Once he left, the Princess made her way to the window, and looked towards the direction of the Crystal Empire. "Oh, Twilight… What did he do with you? Where are you" She asked, herself, hoping for some answer to appear before her.

It was then, that Celestia heard a strange screeching sound, metal against stone, and looked to her left… To see something edged into the wall, by what looked like a blade. It read " _She is safe_." Those words, strange and mysterious as they are, suddenly made Celestia smile. She didn't know why but something about them actually made her feel relieved. They were much needed words at the time.

For some odd reason, Celestia reached her hoof up and placed it on to the crystal around her neck. _Big Brother… What would you do if it was me in trouble?_ She thought, now making her way towards her chambers. A smirk appeared on her face, as she remembered the cloaked figure that always played with her as a foal. "I know exactly what you'd do… You told me yourself." She said, to herself.

 _She remembered the cloak figure suddenly having armor appear around him, now holding a shield and sword in both sleeved hands. "That's an easy question, dear little sister." He said, before holding the sword up towards the ceiling, and striking a heroic pose. "I would storm the castle, and charge any who would stand in my way! I would fight the worst of monsters, just to break into where they held you… And whisk you away to safety!"_

The memory made her laugh a bit. Despite being so young, seeing such a strange figure like that, always acting so silly around her, made her giggle back then. She walked into her bedchambers, moving over to her bed. "You always knew how to make me happy, Big Brother." She muttered, not knowing that some pony was right at the door.

"We had a Big Brother?" A voice asked, making Celestia turn to see Luna standing in the doorway, a smile on her face.

The sight of her younger sister, allowed the smile to remain Celestia's face. "In a way… We did, little sister." She answered, the darker alicorn walking up to her.

"What was he like?" She asked, curious as to who it was.

Celestia thought about it for a moment, then looked out towards the sky. "For one, he was so kind, gentle, for something like he was. Always happy to be there for others, even though most feared his presence." She looked at her younger sister, smiling even more. "He would have even loved your nights. He often took me out, in his arms, just to star gaze at the highest points of the castle." Celestia leaned in, and nuzzled against her sister's neck. "Oh, Luna, you would have loved Big Brother."

As she listened to the slight description, of the fabled older brother, Luna could only think of one question right now. "W-What happened to him?" She asked, looking at her sister…. Noticing a tear form in her eyes.

"H-He… Left our world, to protect us further." She said, looking down at the ground. "He was a master of shadow…. So the job was only for him to do, really. The others argued about them needing to do it, and I learned his was the only one that could pull it off." Celestia moved towards her window, looking out towards the direction of the Crystal Empire. "I just hope… He's watching over poor Twilight."

Luna walked up next to her sister, looking up at the elder Princess. "If he is kind, and gentle, as you say… I'm sure he truly is." She assured, smiling up at her.

"One can only dream, Luna… One can only dream of such things." Celestia responded, lowering her head. At that moment, Luna instantly remembered something, before looking at her sister. "Would you like to hear one of his lullabies? That he used to get me to sleep." She asked.

A smile appeared on Luna's face, as she nodded. "I would love that sister!" She said, excitement in his face.

Celestia nodded, before taking a moment to remember said lullaby… One she used as a filly, during dark nights that gave her nightmares. She breathed in, and breathed out, her voice becoming sweet as honey to Luna's ears.

 _ **Rest now, little one,**_

 _ **For I am here.**_

 _ **Sleep now, little one,**_

 _ **For I am by your side.**_

 _ **Do not fear the shadow,**_

 _ **For inside, you will find me.**_

 _ **It seems scary,**_

 _ **This I know.**_

 _ **But I'll forever be by your side.**_

 _ **No matter how far I am,**_

 _ **I will always be there.**_

 _ **No matter where I go,**_

 _ **I will always be there.**_

Celestia started to tear up, the song making her remember when her Big Brother sat by her bed, slowly petting her mane, during nights that scared her. The nights when both of her parents were gone, fighting the demons, leaving her in the castle alone… Only for a single figure to comfort her.

 _ **Rest now, little one,**_

 _ **For I am here.**_

 _ **Sleep now, little one.**_

 _ **For I am by your side.**_

 _ **Do not fear the shadow,**_

 _ **For inside, you will find me.**_

 _ **Goodnight, my little Princess.**_

When Celestia finished the lullaby, she noticed that Luna was tearing up a bit. "That… Was..." Before Luna could finish, Celestia quickly hugged her younger sister… Even though Luna wasn't crying, the younger Princess could feel the tears of her sister.

 _ **Back at Sombra's ruined Castle, several days later.**_

Twilight's screams could be heard throughout it, as she was going through the torture from Sombra. His magic putting the young mare through the worst nightmares her mind could possibly come with, or feeling needles stabbing into her body, but not making a single mark upon her flesh. When Twilight tried to crawl away from the tyrant, she was drugged back by his magic. "Oh no, not yet… Your session is not over with just yet." He said, smirking before unleashing a final spell over her, making Twilight relive the nightmare Mr. H broke when he arrived.

When he felt she had enough, for today, Sombra left the cell and left Twilight to think about things. She just laid on the floor, panting and trying to get what breaths she possibly could. The screaming left her weak, her voice hoarse. A tear slowly fell from her right eye, before attempting to get up. Her leg quickly collapsed, but was soon caught by a shadow. "T-T-Thank you, Mr. H." She whispered, her throat hurting too much to actually speak out loud.

"I'm sorry, Twilight… I truly am." He admitted, not appearing in his cloaked form. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"H-He threw me against the wall…. I think I may have..." She was able to get up, before a shadow appeared over her muzzle.

"Shhh… Not another word, Twilight. I'll take care of it." His words were soothing, and the shadows simply lowered her head down to the ground. She felt the darkness slowly surround her body, the grip was rather painful but quickly became soothing. "Just hold still, I have to heal the injury." She felt something snap in her ribs, the pain making her scream out, and laying back down on to the ground. "There… The rest was mental, all physical injuries are healed."

"W-What kind of spell was that?" She asked, looking up to where the shadows were actually massing a bit. There wasn't a body forming, but several tendrils of shadow energy was formed in the area.

"Shadow Mending. Another basic spell, that also takes time to learn." Mr. H said, before she felt one of the shadows caressing her muzzle. "You rest now, no more training for today. I'll be sure he doesn't return." She nodded, feeling her eyes slowly close, the darkness taking her and falling asleep where she was. A blanket of shadow slowly covered the mare's body, as she silently slept. _I don't know if I can stand watching this, but…. She must endure to use the shadows._ Mr. H thought, before he quickly floated up into the castle, to spy on Sombra.

When he saw the Dark King, he was walking into his throne room, a young crystal mare right beside him. "If she doesn't break soon, I'll just have to kill her myself! She's becoming more of a problem than I thought." Sombra growled. His spells usually broke ponies within the first few hours, but over two weeks is unheard of. "Where does that brat get the will!?"

"I don't know, my King. Maybe, this one time, you cannot turn somepony to your side? It is not unheard of." The young mare said, making Sombra glare down at her, before sighing.

"Maybe you're right, Feather Drop." He admitted, looking up at his throne. "I have more things to concentrate on, rather than trying to break a young mare for weeks." He slowly stepped up on to his throne, and faced those that gathered there. "If she isn't broken within the next three days, I'll just end her life right then and there."

This revelation made Mr. H glare at the Dark King with daggered eyes, before floating back into the cell with Twilight. His shadows still covered her in a blanket, and she was sleeping soundly. _We don't have as much time, like I originally planned… I hope you're the good student Celestia says you are._ He thought, slightly rubbing the side of her muzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer-…. Really, I seriously gotta put this here again? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Figured you guys would get the picture I don't own the stuff I post except… Maybe a character here and there that I insert. LIKE FOR THIS ONE! I do not own anything MLP, that's owned by Hasbro. HOWEVER! Mr. H, you'll read his real name later, I do own… Take it, and I'll sue the crapola outta ya. Yes, I actually do own the name and character design -.- TRADEMARK BITCHES! *holds up sign***_

 **Chapter Three: Rescue and a Lie**

When Twilight woke up, Mr. H wasn't to be found anywhere but his shadows were all around her. The young mare moved her side bit, noticing that her injury was healed up. This caused her to smile. "Mr. H?" She said, into the darkness, and looked for her mentor in the shadow arts.

For a moment, there was no reply, when Twilight repeated herself, somewhat concerned that he had left now, the voice she hoped for spoke up. "I am here, sorry about that. My attention was elsewhere." The Shadows came alive, before Twilight knew it there was a covered plate seeping up from it. "I also thought you'd be hungry… The rations they bring, would weaken you greatly."

When Twilight opened the plate, she found her favorite foods and sweets were found on the plate. She looked around, "How did you know?" She asked.

"Easy? You talk in your sleep." Mr. H answered, laughing a bit. "Seriously, some may think you have a rather crazy obsession over Celestia."

The moment he mentioned her talking about Celestia in her sleep, Twilight gained a bright blush. "She's always been a great mentor! I swear, she acts so motherly and sweet I can't help but remember the times she acted so lovingly when I was a foal!" She announced

"Heh… Interesting, some of these incidents actually came up in your sleep. I have to say, Celestia seems to enjoy nuzzling and hugging her favorite stuuudent…" He teased, making Twilight blush even more to the point her entire face was red.

"Shut up!" She yelled, hearing the laughter die down a bit.

"I was only teasing, Twilight… Now, we have a lot of training to do." Mr. H said, as Twilight felt herself lift off the ground and turned around. "I'll be able to keep Sombra back for the entire day, but only half of tomorrow… Understand? During that last half day, I won't be able to commune with you. My shadows will stay, because of you, but I won't be here."

Twilight looked up at the mass of shadow. "Wait… So you'll leave me alone here?" She asked, her fears of being alone in the place returning once again.

Before she started crying, she felt a shadow lift her chin up. Her eyes opened noticing that the shadows had formed a pair of eyes. "Do not worry, Twilight… I won't leave you alone." He comforted, making he feel a bit better. "So long as the shadows are around you, I'll be there."

She gave a nod, wiping away a tear, "Um… Mr. H?" She said, as his attention lingered. "Why haven't you shown your cloak yet? I mean… Last night, and now, you're just a body of shadow." She asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, this?" The shadows expanded out a bit, then returned to where they were. "It is really what I am, when not in my real form. The cloak is an illusion to help people, who aren't attuned to shadow, cope with my presence." He answered, making Twilight nod.

"That's… Actually understandable." She smiled.

"Good… If there are no more questions, then you should eat. We have a lot of training to do." Mr. H said, as Twilight nodded and started to eat her breakfast.

 _ **Afterwards, a few hours into the training**_ _._

Twilight was channeling another spell through her horn, concentrating the best she can. A black energy, outlined with a white aura, appeared around it while a white mist flowed from her eye lids. "That's it, Twilight… You almost have it." Mr. H whispered, as she continued the spell.

Within a second, her concentration broke and she opened her eyes. The spell was still being controlled, showing the whites of her eyes had turned into a pure black with a white mist flowing out form them. But, it didn't remain controlled for long, and the spell instantly back fired on her! Sending Twilight back into the wall, without harm fortunately. "Oh hay! I can't get it!" She said, frustrated.

She felt the shadows swoop beside her, helping the young mare up to her hooves. "The _Shatris Aegis_ spell is not an easy one to learn. But once you have it, an invincible protective barrier will appear around whatever you wish to protect…. Though, make sure you're in it because the spell is very taxing." He said, moving around to her front. "Let's try another spell…. How about Shatris Telpor?"

"Shatris Telpor? Is that the..." Twilight said, noticing the shadows were nodding.

"The Shadow Teleport spell. It is a little past the basics, but once you've learned it? It'll be like the normal teleporting spell you have, but can't be disrupted by ones like Sombra." Mr. H said, before going into the instructions. "Alright, since you're new to the spell… I want you to imagine teleporting to this point." A solid shadow slowly floated up, making a marker. "Concentrate on the point, but use the shadows around your body to send you, and the chains, there."

"Why the chains?" She asked, confused about the fact she had to keep them on.

"Because it will sap your energy, when new. After a bit of training, and practice, you'll be able to do it multiple times before it weakens you." Mr. H explained, "So, let's keep those chains on, because we don't want Sombra to walk in on a suspected escape."

Twilight nodded, before she stood up straight, and started to concentrate. The shadow glow appeared around her horn, while the white mist appeared around her eyes again. She could feel the shadows build around her frame, as if it was becoming a second skin to her. She slowly imagined the shadow skin of her was where Mr. H had pointed out, seeing the form within her mind, just standing here and looking back at herself. _Shatris Telpor!_ She cast the spell from within her mind, her body suddenly feeling like it was thrown through a cascading wall of smoke, before her legs gave out and she hit the floor. Her breathing became rapid, Mr. H wasn't kidding about it sapping energy from her.

"Well done, Twilight… And you kept the chains on, as well." Mr. H said, making Twilight open her eyes to the sight he was talking about.

She had went from her spot, by the wall, to nearby the cell door, exactly where Mr. H marked! Even better, the chains remained around her body…. Which means, she could actually do this with her own things. "I-I did it?" She said, between her breathes. "I did it!" She yelled, feeling excited for being able to try an above basic spell. But, her body refused to move. "You weren't kidding about that spell, Mr. H."

He just chuckled by what she said. "Trust me… That's the least of it." He said, as she felt her body lifted up and soon returned to where she was before. "Now, let us try another spell."

"Huh? But, aren't I too weak to try another spell?" Twilight asked, looking up at the massed shadow in front of her.

"True… However, this is a basic defensive spell. Ironically, it was created for when the user was weakened after a high level spell, or one they used that their body couldn't handle yet. So, it doesn't require energy to use." Mr. H explained.

"What is the spell?" Twilight asked, becoming more eager to learn it now, that it'll help protect her.

"It is _Shatris Tentalis_. The Shadow Tendril spell." He answered, shadow tendrils appearing all around Twilight, whipping around and surrounding her in a protective shield. "They can form into just about anything, even a protective bubble. While they can be penetrated, unlike the Aegis, they also react. In other words, if you do attack them they'll attack you."

Twilight was astonished by what he explained, but then something hit her. "Like… The spell King Sombra uses…" She said, becoming rather worried.

"Almost. But they are a good example." Mr. H admitted, the tendrils backing away. "His are corrupted, but they also show how easily they react to their user's will. A simple thought, and they'll lash out." Twilight nodded.

"Alright… How do I do this?" She asked, wanting to see if she'll be able to use the spell right now.

"The thought on it, is rather easy… Use the shadows and see them as whips or vines. Give them form, give them life, allow them to breathe around you and grow." He explained, allowing Twilight o start concentrating on his spell. "In return, they'll protect you and fight for you. They will refuse to allow you to be harmed, because you gave them the chance to actually become alive."

In her concentration, Twilight actually was able to talk. "So… Give the shadows life?" She asked, her horn starting to glow with the shadow aura.

"Exactly! Feel the shadows around you, even more so around you. Create their form, and give them life. Bring them into this world…. Like a mother would, for her foal." He answered, making Twilight's imagination soar! The thought of having her own children, the thought of actually getting the chance to have them, made her concentrate even more.

Before long, Mr. H watched as the tendrils shot to life! Swarming around Twilight, their long bodies having a white outline around them. They just moved around her, like waiting snakes taunting any to attack the young mare at their center, some even wrapped around her frame. If anything, Mr. H was actually impressed with how many Tendrils had appeared at Twilight's call, there were hundreds of them! He could hear their voices, each of them saying _Defend mother!_ Or even _Fight for mother!_ Those words actually made him smirk past the veil.

"Good, Twilight… You've done very well." Mr. H said, as the tendrils disappeared in a shadow mist.

Twilight suddenly collapsed on to the ground, breathing heavily again. "I-I… Did?" She asked, looking up at the shadows, as they moved in close to her.

"Yes… You far exceeded my expectation in that spell… A beginner can only summon up around five or six tendrils, with barely a thought." She felt the shadow tendrils hold her muzzle, like a father would when they wanted their daughter's attention. "But you? You summoned the amount a well-trained shadow user! Like those on Sombra's level, and they each had a thought of their own… When I heard them, I could sense how much love was within them…. It made my heart flourish more so." He ended, as Twilight laid her head down.

"S-So… The Shadows are… Love?" Twilight asked, becoming ever so weaker, on the verge of falling asleep.

"I couldn't put it better myself, Twilight… Now rest." Mr. H said, making her starting to close her eyes.

"I know it's strange, but… Think I could…" Twilight was feeling her body weaken quite a bit. "But… Could I have a lullaby? I know I'm not… A filly anymore… But I could use one, right about now." She admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed. But the reply, shocked her.

"I don't mind a bit, nor will I judge…. In fact, I'll sing the one, I used to do for my little sister." Mr. H said, before Twilight felt his shadows all around her, like he curled around her smaller frame. " _Rest now, little one, for I am here. Sleep now, little one, for I am by your side."_ His voice had become soft, like he was really singing to his baby sister, and Twilight didn't mind at all. " _Don't be afraid of the shadow, for you will find me inside. Rest now, little one, for I am here. Sleep now, little one, for I am by your side…. Don't be afraid of the darkness, for you will find me inside."_ The moment Twilight was fast asleep, a shadow tendril rubbed the side of her face gently, as he finished the lullaby. " _Goodnight, my little Princess._

While he watched her sleep… Mr. H couldn't help but feel like she was his own. Something within him was lighting up once more, something that hasn't been around for a long time. He even started to think of Princess Celestia, smirking a bit at how Twilight reminded him of her. _It seems… I'm starting to feel like my older brother. This is probably why Tia sees her like her own, ironic._

 _ **In the upper levels of the ruined castle, King Sombra's throne.**_

"My lord? Why haven't you paid a visit to our…. 'Guest', today?" Feather Drop asked, kneeling in front of her lord.

"I don't really know, myself. I just haven't felt like dealing with her today." He thought about it for a moment, before leaning against the throne's arm. "Besides that, how goes our little…. Work?" He asked, eyeing the mare.

"It goes well, my lord. We have enough soldiers to attack anywhere you like, long as no force is too great there. The kidnapping of unexpected ponies has worked." Feather Drop answered, the number of guards around the ruined castle tripled.

King Sombra just laughed, "Perfect…. Just perfect." He couldn't help but smirk a bit. "And with my powers within them, they are more than a match for _any_ of those crystal ponies in the Crystal Empire." He continued to laugh, smirking. "It seems I won't be needing that worthless mare after all, a shame really."

Feather Drop looked up at him, a confused look on her face. "My king? I don't understand…" She said, the dark tyrant looking down at her.

"Easy… With the force we have now, plus my chaotic power thriving them, corrupting any they touch, we'll storm the Crystal Palace with ease. Which makes that mare we have, in the dungeon, worthless now." He explained, the grin remaining where it was. "I could use a student, however I do not have the patience to try and break her any longer. My _real_ plan will move forward with, or without her."

"And what of the Crystal Heart, my lord? It is still a problem." Feather Heart asked, looking up at him.

"I hid it before, I can hide it again. And this time? Their little heroes won't be there to save them this time." King Sombra said, leaning back into his throne.

"I see, excellent, my king… When do you plan on disposing of the mare?" She asked, standing up on all four hooves.

"Tomorrow… I plan on ending her tomorrow. Shortly after the sun rises."

 _ **Back at Canterlot**_ _._

"Princess Celestia?" A young voice asked, as a purple baby dragon carefully entered the Princess' chambers. "A-Are you here?"

The response made him jump in surprise. "I am Spike, is there something you need?" Celestia asked, appearing to his right, tilting her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-It's fine! Really… Um… I was wondering. Is there any word on Twi?" He asked, looking up at her, a concerned look in his eyes.

Celestia looked down at him, and frowned. "I'm sorry, Spike… But there hasn't been much word yet." She admitted, looking away, as if she failed.

"Um… If I may ask, why are you still here?" Spike asked, looking up at her, "Why not join in the search? I mean… It may inspire more of the guard to search better, if you were there searching too."

Celestia looked dumbfounded, actually hearing that coming from the baby dragon. "Spike… I can't just leave Canterlot like that. There are duties I have to-"

"Luna can help with them! Me as well… I mean, I want to help search for Twilight, but I wouldn't be much help. It's too cold for me up there." He admitted, looking down.

Celestia noticed this, and thought about his idea…. She gave a nod, "I'll… See what I can do, Spike." She said, smiling at the baby dragon. "You really are her number one assistant… Who also seems like her baby brother." She patted his head with her hoof, gently, which made Spike blush a bit.

 _ **The next morning, in Sombra's dungeon**_ _._

Twilight Sparkle was suddenly awoken by a kick to her side. It was painful, and the spot where Mr. H had just healed her broken rib. She grunted a bit, before looked up to see who it was that kicked her, to her horror, it was King Sombra with a devilish grin.

"Wake up, little mare… I have some news for you." He said, leaning down while the mist around his eyes just danced around. "News you are going to love."

"Um… Are you setting me free and turning a new leaf?" Twilight asked, giving off a slight meep by the sound of his voice. The look in his eyes, actually terrified the young mare. The past two weeks, he's been trying to tempt her into joining him, but this look was something else entirely. It was like his real personality was coming out.

"Not. Even. Close." Sombra answered, his curved red horn suddenly lighting up with dark magic. "It seems my plans have progressed further than expected, without you…. While it is a shame that I won't have a gifted student, I will at least hit Celestia where it will hurt the most." His eyes suddenly shined green… Tendrils appearing all around the dark tyrant's body. "Good bye, Twilight Sparkle." His words said, the tendrils flying straight for her! Their ends turning into spear-like shapes.

Caught off guard, all Twilight could do was scream, when the tendrils flew towards her. She didn't even have a chance to actually cast a spell… All she could do, was close her eyes, shield her face, and have one thought. _I'm sorry, Celestia_. Before she suddenly heard a hissing sound, and felt like she just went through a wall of smoke.

When Twilight opened her eyes, the young mare noticed she had somehow ended up outside of Sombra's ruined castle, out in the snow. "H-How did I get out here?" She asked herself, looking around while the wind blew through her mane.

"Me, of course." Mr. H's voice spoke up, as he appeared next to her. "I sent you through a shadow portal, and was able to get you out here."

Twilight looked at Mr. H, as he appeared in his cloaked form. "Wait, Mr. H!? I thought you said you wouldn't be able to appear until half of the day was over!" She yelled, looking up at him in shock.

"Uhhh… About that..." Mr. H said, before he was interrupted.

"There she is! Quickly! Recapture the unicorn for the King!" One of Sombra's soldiers yelled, as five of them were charging straight for Twilight.

"Damn… No time." He looked back down at Twilight, "Quickly… I need you to cast a spell. Do the same as the tendrils, but push the shadows towards them. I'll do the rest!" He said, moving to her.

"Wait, why? What are you goin-" Twilight was able to say before…

"JUST DO IT!" Mr. H yelled, making Twilight squeak a bit before following his direction, and charging the shadow energy around her. Her horn glowing with the same shadow energy as before, the whites of her eyes turning black.

The moment she was ready to send the attack forward, Mr. H placed his sleeved arms around her, and Twilight could feel his energy pushing into her. The moment she released the shadow energy, she was horrified at what came out of it all…

Ripping through the ground, using her shadow to appear, a massive monstrous nightmare clawed towards Sombra's guards! Its claws were long, and looked lethal to the touch, while it's face was opened, revealing shadow fangs which could only have one purpose. The monster was laughing with each second it got closer to the guards, its eyes darker than rest of its body. Its laugh sent a chilling feeling down Twilight's spine, as it collided with the guards. She then watched the worse possible scene, of the creature actually devouring who it could grab, ripping apart any other.

That was when she felt her body suddenly give out, her body slamming into the snow. "Don't worry, I got you!" Mr. H said, before the shadows quickly surrounded her body, and melted Twilight into the ground.

 _ **Inside a dark cave, far away from Sombra's castle.**_

Twilight slowly appeared from the ground, looking around the cave with only the entrance to light up the area. Within seconds after she appeared, Mr. H was next to her, and on the ground. Both of his hands were on the ground, while his lower body seemed to be just slack. "That was…. More tiring in this body, than what I'm used to."

Twilight's gaze suddenly became hidden behind the banes of her mane. "You lied to me…" She whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Mr. H asked, not quite hearing what she just said, but didn't like the response he suddenly got.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" She yelled, at the top of her lungs. "You were teaching me the very same magic Sombra using! B-Because of you, I killed five ponies! Because of you… I... I…" She said, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "I used magic for something it wasn't meant for…" Her tears were just flowing out. "What's worse… Is that you could have gotten me out of there at any moment... But didn't."

Mr. H, hearing her words, slowly reached to try and comfort her. "Twilight… I'm sorry, but I had to… I-." He was suddenly interrupted by the mare.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" She demanded, moving away from Mr. H's sleeved hand and curled next to the cave's wall. "Just… Go away…" She whispered.

Mr. H didn't predict this reaction… So, instead of lingering, he decided to leave the mare for a few moments, his presence disappearing from all senses. His last words just whispered out. "I'm sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer-…. Really, I seriously gotta put this here again? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Figured you guys would get the picture I don't own the stuff I post except… Maybe a character here and there that I insert. LIKE FOR THIS ONE! I do not own anything MLP, that's owned by Hasbro. HOWEVER! Mr. H, you'll read his real name later, I do own… Take it, and I'll sue the crapola outta ya. Yes, I actually do own the name and character design -.- TRADEMARK BITCHES! *holds up sign***_

 **Chapter Four: Apology and Truth**

The Sombra's castle was being lit up by flashes of dark magic, due to his anger flaring greater than any other has seen before. His one prisoner had escaped, and from the looks of how she escaped, there was help from another… Someone who was well versed in shadow magic. What was worse, five of his warriors were now dead, slain by some nightmarish creature that came from the young mare's shadow.

"How can this be!? How did I not see the signs!?" Sombra bellowed, as he threw a chair against the wall, in his rage.

"M-My King? What do you mean?" Feather Drop asked, ducking with another chair suddenly flew past her.

"I was being manipulated, damnit! A damn shadow user was manipulating me into ignoring Twilight Sparkle for long as possible!" Sombra roared, scaring even his guards quite a bit.

"S-She couldn't survive the blizzard, my king… She'll die before reaching anyone out there…" Feather Drop said, trying to cheer up her Dark King.

He suddenly turned around, a glare that showed nothing but death aimed straight at the crystal mare. "Did you hear NOTHING!? A Shadow Magic User is _helping_ her! For all we know, Twilight Sparkle has returned to the Crystal Palace! And told her I was planning on coming for them!" He walked down the throne, his hooves making cracks in the ground. "What is worse, whoever that shadow user is, may have heard our plans!"

"I-I'm sure… You'll figure something out… My King…" She said, once more trying to calm the enraged king.

He suddenly grinned, his eyes glowing bright green again. "Oh… I plan to…" He turned to the crystal mare. "Order all the guards to search for that damned mare, and bring her back here! No one is to rest until I have her back in chains!" He ordered, the crystal mare quickly rushing off, with the surrounding guards, to give out their King's orders and demands.

 _ **Back at the cave, where Mr. H left Twilight to her thoughts.**_

Twilight spent most of her time, after being freed, crying about what had occurred. What was hurting her the most, wasn't the fact that Mr. H lied about not being powerful enough to teleport her out of the castle or the magic he taught her… It was the fact she had killed five ponies, with _magic_. The worst of it all, was that she was now alone within the darkness of the cave, something she hated and didn't want to feel.

 _I-I deserve this…. I broke the ultimate rule of magic, never use it to kill._ She thought, curling up in her position.

That was when Mr. H decided to appear once more. "Twilight?" He said, leaning over the young mare.

"What do _you_ want?" Her voice was full of venom, making Mr. H back off some.

He recollected himself, predicting that she would still be angry. "I wanted to say… I'm sorry. I should have told you." He admitted, keeping both hands down.

"Then why didn't you!? What kept you from telling me?" The Mare suddenly shot up, glaring up at the cloaked figure, who didn't flinch.

"To teach you shadow magic…. The moment you agreed, was the moment I decided to do what I did." He said, looking down at her.

"Why? What made you decide to allow me to be tortured? I… I thought you were actually my friend, you even seemed closer than that." Twilight curled back up, not even looking at Mr. H…. In the cell, she felt like he was like her Big Brother, or another father figure. This caused the lie to become more painful.

"Because you needed to be introduced to another truth about Shadow Magic…. And to do that, the dungeon was needed." He replied.

"And what might that be? What was the truth that required me to be tortured?" She asked, slightly looking back at him… Suddenly noticing, Mr. H's hooded face was right on top of her.

"Sacrifice…." His voice echoed, eyeing her greatly. "The greater the sacrifice of the user, the greater their spells. Self-Sacrifice will allow them to summon up the greatest of spells one can conjure. One that often comes at the price of the user's life." His tone was serious, just from that Twilight could tell he was saying the truth.

"Sacrifice? How… Could I be sacrificing anything by being tortured nonstop by a monster?" She asked, looking down while pondering over what he had told her.

"An easy question, you wouldn't have found out that Sombra plans to invade the Crystal Empire with an army of corrupted ponies…. Each having a piece of his own magic within them." Mr. H answered, making Twilight think about the answer.

"But… He just said he had a plan and that was it? He didn't mention anything about invading the Crystal Empire?" She said, thinking about it even more, not recalling that information.

"He didn't? Well then, it is a good thing… I did hear him." He said, before placing a hand over Twilight's forehead. She suddenly saw exactly what Mr. H saw, when Sombra was in his throne room, talking to a crystal mare with a feather in the shape of a drop. He was talking about the plan of invading the Crystal Palace with his small army, corrupting ponies as he went.

"Y-You found this out? When?" She asked, looking up into his shadowed hood.

"While you were asleep… I used some of my shadow to keep you warm, at the same time I went to investigate this Sombra. In that moment, I discovered his plans. Now, I pass that information to you." He said, keeping his hand where it is. "The worst thing, is… I do not have time to teach you the right way of Shadow Magic, and must resort to a… Faster way."

"W-What are you going to do? And I don't want to harm any other pony, Magic wasn't made for that." She looked off to the side, pulling her head away from Mr. H's hand.

He just looked at her for a moment, before lowering his hood. "You're right… It wasn't made to kill." He said, before she felt a strange feeling coming from the cloaked body. "But Magic was created to protect others, especially Shadow Magic. Due to this, there are times when a Magic User must take a life."

She looked back towards him, sensing the truth in his words. She could feel the pain within the tone of his voice, like he knows that fact all too well… More so than anyone else. Twilight saw that his hand was still outstretched, and without thinking further on it, the mare placed her forehead within the sleeved palm. "D-Do it…" She whispered.

Mr. H gave a slight nod. "It will only hurt for a second… But once done, you will have the knowledge of shadow spells. Just… Be careful with them, alright?" He asked, as the mare nodded.

Within seconds, streams of shadow magic spun around his sleeve, going into Twilight's mind. Her eyes shot open, a black and white light glowing within them, as she started to scream at the top of her lungs! She could feel the power suddenly flowing within every fiber of her being, while knowledge of each spell, each level, suddenly appeared within her mind. It was an unbelievable experience, but something accidently passed through with the knowledge, a slight memory.

 _Twilight could see a young foal, but couldn't quite see who because the shadows covered their body. She was hopping up and down, as she looked up at whoever was watching. "Big Brother! Big Brother! Look what I made for you!" A horn suddenly glowed, as she pulled up a cloaked doll, who had a sword and shield in hand. "It's you, Big Brother! Now, while you're out fighting the bad creatures, I still have you here to protect me!" Twilight recognized the doll, it looked a lot like Mr. H. Her suspicions were sealed, the moment a sleeved hand reached down and took the doll._

 _The hands held the doll, and Twilight could feel a new pain in her heart… A pain of longing, of someone loved that was lost. "The resemblance is uncanny! I'm sure he'll be a brave protector, while Big Brother is away." Mr. H said, before picking up the foal, holding her close to his cloaked chest. "Thank you, my little Princess."_

Twilight suddenly snapped back to the present, the transfer complete, and looked up at Mr. H. "W-Who was she?" She asked, a tear falling from her eye at the memory she just saw.

"Someone… I was charged to protect, during a very dark time." He slowly stood back up, and turned away. "Though, I doubt she remembers much of what I looked like…She only really saw me in this form." He motioned to the cloak he was wearing. "There is no chance she remembers the times I took her star gazing, or even the time I walked the Kingdoms, with her upon my shoulders…"

Twilight nodded, realizing something… Whoever Mr. H is… He was alone for so long, and yet was able to bear the pain, especially no longer able to see the one pony he cared for. "I'm… Sorry, Mr. H." She said, looking down before realizing something. "Oh no! We need to get to the Crystal Palace, and fast!"

Mr. H gave a hooded nod, "Then you best be off… Take your time with it, while you're able to conduct the Shadow Teleport spell more often, it will still drain you." He warned, Twilight walking to the cave entrance.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

He gave a slight nod, "I will be along… Just give me time to gather myself up, I wasn't kidding when I said this form isn't strong like my real one. I'm limited on what I'm able to do." He answered, motioning for Twilight to go on without him. She gave a nod, before suddenly disappearing within a flash of shadow. _I do wonder, though, Celestia… Do you truly remember the real me? The me you loved to fly around, while outside, because I was taller than any tree or tower?_ Mr. H asked himself.

 _ **At the Crystal Palace….**_

"Princess Celestia… I don't know why you came, I mean, we can handle the search well as any pony could." Princess Cadence said, walking beside the elder Princess.

"I understand, Cadence… But I had to come, I had to be here to help find Twilight. A little dragon helped convince me of that." She answered, walking beside the Princess of Love, looking out at the freezing snow. "She must be cold out there…"

"I understand, Princess Celestia… Shining Armor is searching without pause, to find his baby sister." She said, looking back out at where Celestia was looking. "I couldn't agree more, Princess Celestia… I worry about my sister in-law too."

Celestia was about to say something, when she caught a flash at the corner of her eye, and looked back at the window. "What?" The flashed occurred again, revealing a small figure not far outside of the walls… They seemed tired, their lavender frame falling into the snow. "I-It can't be." She said, before galloping off down the corridor.

"Princess Celestia! What is it!? What did you see?" She looked out the same window, scanning the outside of the wall before seeing the very thing that Celestia saw, and quickly yelled out. "Guards! Find my husband! Tell him to send a rescue team to the northern gate, quickly!" The guards saluted, and rushed off to carry out their orders. Cadence, on the other hand, rushed off right behind Celestia.

 _ **Outside the North Gate….**_

Twilight fell into the snow, after using the Shadow Teleporting spell for the tenth time, at a distance she knew was a mistake. Her breathe became heavy, while the cold was starting to affect her greatly, her body was becoming numb. _I need to… Use the blanket spell…_ She thought before concentrating hard as she could, but the cold was biting at her too much, and she was too tired. The young mare tried to crawl closer to the gates, but her body was too weak.

"Twilight!" A familiar voice screamed, she tried to look to see where it came from, but the wind was blowing hard… She couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. Another voice screamed her name, before another, but she couldn't figure out where they were coming from. That was when someone suddenly landed next to her, whose body was so warm. She felt a wing wrap around her body, trying to fight away the cold. "Don't worry Twilight, I'm here…. I'm here, dear." The voice said… It was so sweet to her ears, comforting. Twilight felt like she could fall asleep right then, but knew she shouldn't.

Soon, Twilight couldn't fight it anymore. Whoever was keeping her warm, was doing quite the job. She could see the bright yellow magic around them, and so… She allowed herself to finally fall asleep.

 _ **North Gate, after Twilight arrived**_

Princess Celestia was the first to arrive next to the fallen mare. She quickly wrapped her wing around her…. The small body was cold to the touch. _How long was she out here for?_ The Princess thought to herself, before Cadence arrived, and joined in to keep her sister in-law warm. Before long, Shining Armor also arrived, with three squads of the Crystal Royal Guard right behind him.

Those that were skilled in the medical field, quickly checked the unicorn for any signs of hypothermia, but it seemed help arrived just in time. "She was on the verge of hypothermia… But, we got to her just in time." The medic said, looking up at the Princesses and Prince. "We need to take her to the medical bay, and quickly… She'll need to be kept warm, and will need a lot of rest." He looked down at the mare's body, noticing something. "It is strange…. I see signs of harm to her body, but they all healed to near recovery."

While the Guards quickly started to take Twilight towards the Palace, Celestia looked at the Medic. "Strange how, Doctor?" She simply asked, the medic having a confused look on his face.

"The injuries that healed? Look like the kind that would take months, maybe years, to heal… Yet she recovered, by the looks of it, in mere seconds. I don't know any school of medicine or magic that could do that." He admitted.

Celestia looked towards the guards, seeing the sleeping Twilight on a stretcher. "I knew one art… But that magic is long lost, in the sands of time…" She started to follow the guards, not giving the medic a time to ask what school of magic. Right now, all Celestia cared about was her pupil-… No, her segregate daughter.

 _ **In the medical bay, after some time had passed**_

Twilight's eyes slowly started to open, her eye sight was blurry at first, but she could see the white fur, and colorful mane, of Princess Celestia sleeping by her bed. "P-Princess… C-Celestia?" She said, very weakly.

Her voice caused the elder Princess to shoot up in shock, seeing her up actually brought a smile to Celestia's face. "How are you feeling, Twilight?" She asked, walking up to the young mare.

"Rather weak… H-How did I get here? Last I remembered, I arrived outside of the wall, but collapsed." Twilight said, looking around the medical bay. "I thought I didn't make it." She admitted.

"You almost didn't… I was passing by a window, when I saw you suddenly teleport close to the wall." She answered, nuzzling Twilight's neck. "The moment I saw you fall into the snow… I was so worried, I've been so ever since Sombra took you from us." Twilight felt, for the first time, a single tear come from Celestia's eye. It made her feel strange.

"I-I'm fine now-… Wait! I have to warn Cadence and Shining!" Twilight said, before trying to get out of bed, but quickly stopped by Celestia.

"Warn them about what, Twilight? What is wrong?" She asked eyeing the mare.

"Sombra plans on attacking the Palace! That's what, I have to warn them." Twilight shouted before the Princess made her lay down.

"You stay here, and rest, I will go get Cadence and Shining Armor…. Your friends are just outside, they were ecstatic the moment word got to them you were found." Celestia said, calming Twilight down. She watched as the Princess walk towards the door, and opened it. She leaned outside, "You all can come in now." She whispered out, before walking out the door.

The next thing Twilight knew, all six of her friends, which included Spike, rushed in and tackled her on the bed! Each of them expressing how worried sick they were, and if she were alright. Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack, like always, were talking about how they were ready to beat the magic out of King Sombra; while Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, and Pinkie Pie; were more concerned if Twilight needed more rest.

"I'm fine, every pony… Really." She said, smiling at them.

"We were so worried, darling… You can't blame us." Rarity admitted.

"Yeah, you gave every pony a scare." Fluttershy said, quietly.

Though, Spike's response, made Twilight realize how bad the situation was for them. The baby dragon's face was buried in her side, to hide his crying and not look "weak" in front of the mares. "I thought… I thought I lost you…" He muttered, in her fur.

"I'm fine, every pony… All thanks to someone who appeared after Sombra left me alone on the third day." She looked at everyone, "I can't wait for you to meet him, if he ever shows up…"

Everyone gave a raised brow at her statement. "What do you mean? If he saved you, then he's a friend of ours." Rainbow Dash said, smiling at her friend.

"Ya. Any pony that be brave enough ta help ya against that there Sombra varmint, is a friend to the Apple Family." Apple Jack said, smiling at her, before realizing something. "Wait… Why would he not show?"

Twilight suddenly blushed, remembering how bad she must have sounded back at the cave. "W-Well… I didn't have very kind words with him, after he got me out of the castle…. When I left the cave, he stayed behind claiming that he needed to 'rest'."

"Why didn't you have kind words with him, darling? Did he mess up your hair?" Rarity asked, tilting her head at the question.

"N-No… Not that. It was the way he got me out, unexpected and what not…" She said, looking down at her hooves. "He probably doesn't want to see me, I was being so ungrateful." She admitted, before a voice suddenly made her face light up.

"That isn't going to happen, Twilight. Heh, I still have to make sure you control the shadow magic in the right manner." Mr. H said, making Twilight look up and see the cloaked figure, leaning against the wall next to her window, both arms crossed.

"Mr. H!" She shouted, making everyone look around for a second. "Girls, Spike, I want you to meet Mr. H… He's the one that got me out of Sombra's grasp, and saved me from being killed by him." She pointed to the wall, everyone looking towards it while Mr. H waved at him, but then they gave her a strange look. "What? He's waving at every pony."

The group looked at one another, before Apple Jack spoke up. "Sugar Cube… There ain't no pony there." She said, making Twilight give a strange look.

"What? But… He's standing right there." She said, looking towards Mr. H.

The cloaked figured started to move around her friends, one by one, before actually passing through Rarity, so he could be over her right shoulder. All the while, Twilight was following his path while the others just looked at her strangely. "I can answer the reason why they don't see me." He spoke up, patting her head.

The group saw Twilight's hair moving, but couldn't tell if it was her or not. "Why can't they see you, Mr. H?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Because they haven't been introduced to the shadows, like you have. You can see me, but they cannot. Those who have been introduced to the shadow magic I taught you, have the ability to see what dwells within it. For now, they can't really know about me very much." He answered, before removing his hand from her head. "By the way…." He suddenly smacked the back of her head! Making the whole group gasp, knowing that SOMETHING just hit their friend, while Twilight let out a loud "EEP!"

"OW! What was that for, Mr. H!?" She screamed, holding the back of her head.

"For being so careless with your magic! You about got yourself killed out there, Twilight!" He scolded her, she slouched down, and feeling like a filly would when being scolded by her father.

"S-Sorry, Mr. H… When I saw the Crystal Palace… I pushed myself to reach it." She said, everyone just slacked jaw at what was occurring.

"Um… Darling… Who or what are you talking to?" Rarity asked, trying to piece everything together.

Twilight shot her gaze back up, and noticed the looks on her friends. "Um, it is a magic thing. It's… Complicated."

"Everything in magic seems that way." Rainbow Dash said, crossing her hooves.

"C-Come on, girls… I think we better let Twilight get some rest, for right now." Apple Jack said, everyone turning to leave but Spike, who fell asleep next to Twilight. The orange earth pony poked her head back in, "You get some rest, Twi… You've had it rough the past few weeks." She added, before turning out the lights.

"Yes, Twilight… Get some rest." Mr. H agreed, looking down at the lavender Unicorn, who had already fallen fast asleep. _Heh… First time back in an actual comfortable bed. Don't have to tell her twice._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer-…. Really, I seriously gotta put this here again? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Figured you guys would get the picture I don't own the stuff I post except… Maybe a character here and there that I insert. LIKE FOR THIS ONE! I do not own anything MLP, that's owned by Hasbro. HOWEVER! Mr. H, you'll read his real name later, I do own… Take it, and I'll sue the crapola outta ya. Yes, I actually do own the name and character design -.- TRADEMARK BITCHES! *holds up sign***_

 **Chapter Five: The Battle**

While Twilight slept in the medical bay, her friends went to find Celestia, who was in the throne room talking with Cadence and Shining Armor.

"So, Twily will be alright?" Shining asked, a concerned look on his stoic face.

"Yes, the medic said she needs rest. Twilight is rather weak but it is to be expected." Celestia said, smiling at the unicorn's older brother.

"That is good to hear, Princess… When I saw her in the snow, my heart sank." Cadence said, giving a smile at the information.

By this time, Twilight's friends walked up to the three royal ponies, Celestia taking notice of them quickly. "Oh, shouldn't you five be with Twilight?" She asked, walking up to the five representatives of harmony.

"She's a restin', Princess… And, about Twi." Apple Jack spoke up, looking at one another, before looking back at the elder Princess.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Celestia tilted her head, "When I was there, I didn't see any trouble."

"That's the thing, it happened after you left… She started talking to someone who wasn't there… Calling him Mr. H, saying he was the one that rescued her, that they got into a fight, and everything! Even seemed like some pony popped her on the head. It was weird." Pinkie Pie spoke up, every pony giving her a strange look.

Celestia, however, went wide eyed at what was said and suddenly froze up. "Princess Celestia, is everything alright?" Cadence asked, walking up to the elder Princess.

Without a word, Celestia galloped around the five friends, and headed straight for the medical bay, fast as she possibly could. Everyone else left dumbfounded at the sudden reaction from her, before they started to follow Celestia to the medical bay. "Princess! What is the matter? What's wrong?" Shining Armor called out, but Celestia ignored him.

 _It can't be… There's no possible way it can be him._ Her thoughts repeated, as she rushed down the hallway, dodging guard ponies that were patrolling the palace corridors. When Celestia reached the medical bay, she stopped herself before crashing through the door. She quietly opened the medical bay door, and peaked in to see her student just sleeping, with Spike laying right next to her. She continued to open the door, and looked further inside but saw no one else. _She probably… Made it up, to help cope with being locked up._

Celestia slowly closed the door, smiling a bit, as the group finally caught up with the Princess. "P-Princess… What was that all about?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking up at the elder Princess.

She looked at everyone, and sighed. "Sorry… I thought she may have… Met someone I knew a long time ago." She admitted, closing her eyes.

Unknown to her, hiding behind up in the ceiling of the medical bay, Mr. H gave a heavy sigh of relief. _She didn't see me. Good_. He thought

 _ **After an hour or two of resting**_ _._

Twilight slowly woke back up, and looked around the medical bay. She noticed Spike was laying right next to her still, but didn't see Mr. H. "Um… Mr. H? Are you there?" She called out but got no response. She carefully sat up, and noticed that her strength along with something moving around her body within the darkness. _I guess… Some spells are unconsciously cast._ She thought, noticing that they were helping her move a bit while helping her body recover.

Twilight slowly got out of the bed, trying her best not to wake Spike up from his sleep. When out, the young mare quietly made her way to the door, and poked her head out to see an empty hallway. "H-Hello?" She called out, looking around, but got no answer. Without hesitation, she carefully made her way into the hallway, looking around. Twilight could still feel the shadows helping her walk, but they looked like her normal shadow.

After some time walking, Twilight soon found herself right outside of the throne room… She could hear talking within, and walked inside to see Cadence and Shining Armor up at the throne. "Shining!" She called out, trying her best to run, but it hurt with each step of her hoof.

"Twily!" Shining Armor yelled out, rushing over to his sister and quickly embraced her in his forelegs. "I was so worried about you…. We searched day in, and day out, with no luck." He said, slowly rubbing up against her neck.

"He's right, Twilight… Every guard in the Crystal Empire and Equestria were searching for you." Cadence said, walking up with a smile on her face, seeing that her sister in law was alright.

Twilight just nuzzled into her older brother's neck, happy to see him again. "I'm sorry I scared every pony… And you won't believe the stuff he tried to put into my mind." She said, a tear forming in her eye.

"Shh… You're safe now Twily." Shining Armor said, as Cadence slowly walked up and embraced Twilight as well.

"Shining is right… You're safe now." Cadence agreed.

That was when Twilight remembered, jumping back from the two. "But we're not… I learned about something while in Sombra's Castle." She said, looking at the two older siblings. "He plans to attack the Crystal Empire, with corrupted ponies."

The two royal ponies looked at one another, before returning their gaze to Twilight. "How does he plan on doing that, Twilight? I mean, the shield is up." Shining Armor asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not to mention, the Crystal Heart is still here."

"That's the thing! He isn't going to do it himself, he plans on using the corrupted ponies! They are going to enter the Palace, and start corrupting whoever they touch with Sombra's Magic!" Twilight answered, making both Shining Armor and Cadence go wide eyed.

Cadence walked over and leaned down to eye level of Twilight. "Tell us everything, Twilight… I want to know what he is planning to do exactly." She asked, Twilight telling them everything she knew.

 _ **After explaining Sombra's plan to them.**_

Shining Armor's had a look of surprise on his face, his sister was so detailed about the plan, like she was standing right there when Sombra was talking about it. "Twily… How did you know the whole plan? You even gave us the name of a traitor…. I doubt he'd tell you all this, knowing you weren't broken." He asked, walking up to his little sister.

Twilight looked to the side, before looking up at her older brother. "P-Promise not to laugh? Or think any different of me?" She asked, worried what Shining Armor and Cadence would think if she told them the truth.

"Promise." The two royal ponies said together.

Twilight took a deep breathe, knowing this'll take quite a few seconds. "Ok…. I was locked up in Sombra's cell and on the third day, after he left, a cloaked figure appeared and began to help me. To prove he wasn't one of Sombra's tricks, he actually put him in a trance to leave me alone for the rest of the day. After a day of rest, and what not, he helped me deal with being in Sombra's dungeons. When Sombra came to kill me, yesterday, I think, he quickly got me out of the cell and into a cave not too far away. It was there, that he revealed Sombra's plot, so I could come and warn you two." Twilight took in a deep breath and sighed. The explanation, despite having been dumbed down some, was still a long one.

The two Royal Ponies were wide eyed at how she explained her escape, before looking at each other, then back at her. Keeping to their promise, they nodded. "Sounds like you had a rough time, Twily…. You sure you don't need any more rest?" Shining Armor asked, tilting his head.

"I just feel weak, is all. Rest won't help with that, I need to get out and stretch my hooves some." Twilight said, nodding to her brother.

"Alright, if you-.." Cadence was about to say, when a guard threw the doors open.

"Princess Cadence! Prince Shining Armor! We have a problem!" The Guard yelled, rushing up to the three of them, and stopping with a salute.

Shining Armor saluted back. "What's the matter, Captain?" He asked, tilting his head.

"It's Sombra… He's just outside the shield with a small army of dark armored ponies. It seems he has prepared for war."

The two Royal Ponies nodded, as Shining Armor rushed off with the guard. Cadence was about to go get Celestia, and Twilight's friends, when the unicorn stopped her. "Cadence… I want to help." Twilight said, stopping the princess in her tracks.

"Twilight, you're still in no condition to fight… You need to stay in the Palace, where it is safe." Cadence said, hugging the young mare before rushing off.

Twilight frowned as her old foalsitter rushed off, falling on to her rear. "But… I still want to help…" She said, looking down at the ground. _Where is Mr. H when I really need him…?_ She thought, getting up and going to the window. She could see the dark magic forming outside of the northern gate, and could sense Sombra in front of it.

 _ **After Celestia and Twilight's friends were told, outside of the North Gate**_ _._

The defenders stood outside of the Palace gates, staring down Sombra and his own army. From what they saw, both groups were evenly matched, when it came to strength. The Crystal Empire hadn't really formed a fighting force just yet, and not many wanted to face off with the tyrant again.

"It seems we'll have quite the fight on our hands…" Celestia said, walking forward with Shining Armor, Cadence, and Twilight's friends.

"We'll win, I know we can! After all, I'm here." Rainbow Dash said, as she and Fluttershy hovered over the others.

"Y-Yeah…" Fluttershy muttered, afraid of Sombra's presence.

"It is good to hear such confidence from you young ones." Celestia said, with a smile, before noticing Sombra stepping in front of his army.

"Well then! Isn't this quite the surprise? Princess Celestia….. It is so good to see you again. How long was it? Over a thousand years, if I recall." The Dark King said, keeping his fanged grin.

"I came to find my student, and defeat you once and for all, Sombra! I should have done so back when I had the chance, all those years ago." Celestia responded, her group preparing for the fight.

"Then by all means, Celestia. I'm giving you, and your allies there, a chance to defeat me… You all, against me." King Sombra taunted, taking a fighting stance while his army stood back.

"We can do it! It's eight against one! And one of the eight is the Sun Princess." Rainbow Dash said, smirking and preparing for a fight.

"I gotta agree with Dash, these are good odds." Apple Jack agreed, getting ready to charge.

Celestia glanced back at them, before returning her gaze to Sombra. "Don't underestimate him, every pony… After all, Luna and I were only able to banish him." She admitted, before the group charged straight for their enemy.

Rainbow Dash flew in fast, with Fluttershy, attempting to battle ram the dark king, but they were quickly sent flying away by a dark tendril that appeared with a quick motion of his horn. Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie attempted to double team Sombra, but when Pinkie fired her party cannon… She noticed that Apple Jack had been grabbed by another tendril and sent in front of the blast instead! When Rarity and Shining Armor attempted to blast Sombra with their magic, he put up a dark shield, and cased dark crystal to explode from under the two unicorns, ending them flying away.

Celestia and Cadence were left, they tried to do the same as Shining Armor and Rarity, but stay out of reach by flying above. Sombra used his own magic to collide with theirs… The power seemed to have stalemate, but Cadence wasn't Luna and she started to falter with the pressure of magic going towards the two alicorns. When it was about to reach them, the two Princesses separated before it could hit them, Celestia getting out of the way in time but Cadence was hit and sent falling to the ground.

Before she hit the ground, Celestia was able to catch her, and set the younger Princess with Shining Armor, before using her magic to pull the others behind her and took a defiant stance. "So quickly? Haha that was rather pathetic, Celestia. Your comrades are weak, like you." Sombra taunted, approaching the Sun Princess.

"I'm still standing, Sombra… And while I still draw breath, I _will_ defeat you." Celestia said, charging another spell to fight him.

 _ **From a window in the Palace, watching the battle.**_

"Oh no… Oh no. Oh no." Twilight repeated, after watching all of her friends fall one after the other, until only Celestia was left to fight Sombra… Alone.

"Twi… What are you doing up?" A small voice asked, making her turn around to see Spike, walking up.

"I couldn't sleep, Spike… Especially now." She looked back at the window. Her body was almost fully recovered, but she still felt weak. Spike joined her at the window, and saw Celestia now fighting Sombra alone, their friends laying near the guards.

"She can defeat him… Right, Twi?" Spike asked, looking up at the unicorn mare.

"I… I don't know. Sombra isn't like any other pony, he's cruel, vile, dangerous, evil…" She admitted before remembering something that Mr. H taught her back in the cell.

" _The real nature of Shadow Magic is to protect others, by defeating the enemy with something they can't defend against, what they don't expect… A power that can fight fire with fire._ " His voice ringed through her mind, making Twilight think of something very brave, or very stupid.

"S-Spike… Can I ask you a question?" She said, covering her eyes with the banes of her mane.

"Sure, Twi, what is it?" Spike said, looking up at his mother figure.

"If you had a power that could stand it's ground against evil, even one like Sombra, but many thought it was evil itself and didn't understand it's true nature… Would you use it?" She asked, not showing her eyes for a moment.

Spike thought about her question for a moment, thinking it was strange for her to ask. "If it means… I will protect my friends, then I would use that power." He finally answered, making Twilight smile.

"T-Thanks, Spike." She turned to face him, revealing that the whites of her eyes had turned black, and a white mist appearing at the edges of them. "I'll be back, promise." Before Spike could ask what she meant, or what happened to her eyes, she suddenly vanished in black smoke.

 _ **On the battlefield, shortly after**_ _._

Celestia slid to the others, after being struck by one of Sombra's stronger spells. "See, Celestia? You. Are. Weak!" He growled, moving closer to finish off the defenders, when a mist of black smoke appeared and exploded! Revealing Twilight standing in his way. "Ah… Twilight, come to rethink the situation?" He asked, grinning.

That was when he noticed something was off about her…. Her eyes were different, and it made him feel a bit unsettled. "No… I came to defeat you, Sombra!" She yelled out, glaring at the dark king.

"Oh? And how are you going to do-…" A sudden burst of magic exploded in front of him, sending the dark king flying back. "What!?"

Twilight continued to stand defiantly in front of Sombra, glaring at him. "You see, Sombra… While I was in your dungeon, I was being taught a magic art. An art that was created to _fight_ evil like you." She said, grinning at him.

"T-Twilight?" Celestia said, trying to get up, but found herself too weak to do so. She suddenly felt a warmth around her body, and looked down, to see a shadow covering her and the others. When Celestia looked back towards her pupil, she became shocked.

Twilight was looking back at her, the whites of her eyes black and a white mist flowing from them. "Don't worry, Princess… I'll be fine, promise."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer-…. Really, I seriously gotta put this here again? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Figured you guys would get the picture I don't own the stuff I post except… Maybe a character here and there that I insert. LIKE FOR THIS ONE! I do not own anything MLP, that's owned by Hasbro. HOWEVER! Mr. H, you'll read his real name later, I do own… Take it, and I'll sue the crapola outta ya. Yes, I actually do own the name and character design -.- TRADEMARK BITCHES! *holds up sign***_

 **Chapter Six: King of Shadows**

Sombra just looked at her, before suddenly chuckling. "A Magic Art… Designed to defeat evil!? You're hilarious!" Sombra said, still laughing.

Twilight took a battle stance, her horn suddenly glowing with shadow energy, a white aura around it. "Then how about you try it? You may be surprised." She taunted, making Sombra give her a deadpan look, his laughter stopping instantly.

"Oh…. I intend to." Without a second thought, he sent his tendrils flying straight for the young mare in front of him, the others crying out for Twilight to move away, but she only smiled.

" _Shatris Tentalis!_ " She called out, and within seconds, several tendrils suddenly appeared and clashed with Sombra's own! They had the same color of the energy around Twilight's horn, and seemed to match Sombra's own magic in strength. Each time a new tendril appeared, to strike the mare, another one of hers appeared and whipped it away from her!

"What!? Impossible, how can you cast that spell!? With so many of them, at that!" Sombra growled, feeling his magic being held back by the young mare.

"Easy… I was training, and it seems the magic took to me better than it did you." Twilight taunted, the tendrils refusing to give ground to Sombra's own. Those behind her, were shocked to see the magic Twilight was using, no more than Celesita was. Her eyes went wide, the tendrils gave her a familiar feeling.

"No more Mister Nice Tyrant… Warriors! Attack her, decimate this whelp!" He called out, warriors suddenly charged out.

Twilight saw them coming, the Crystal Guard preparing to charge but were stopped by her tendrils. "Don't worry… I got this, every pony." She said, before letting out another spell, that she learned from when Mr. H transferred the knowledge to her. " _Shatris Nightmari Familiaris!_ " She called out, her shadow slowly grew bigger and stretched behind the mare. A figure rose from within her shadow and revealed the shadow monster from before, in a crouched position. The creature looked down at her, and tilted its head, wondering what she wanted it to do. "Keep the warriors back! But don't kill them!" She ordered.

The Creature nodded, "Assss…. You command… Mother." It said, before shifting towards the charging warriors. The mere sight of him, made the army stop in their tracks in fear, but the wail was what made them retreat! Each time a pony got brave enough to turn around and charge again, he would appear in front of them and release the terrible wail in their face, causing them to run away terrified.

"W-Where are you cowards going!? It's just a familiar! It won't hur-" By then, Sombra's army was in full retreat from the creature. "Damnit… I have to do everything myself!" His power started to grow, and began to overpower Twilight's own tendrils.

"Did… Anyone else notice… That _thing_ called Twilight 'Mother'?" Rarity asked, feeling warm from the shadow blanket.

"Y-Yeah… Where did she learn all this? These aren't the spells I'm used to seeing her have." Rainbow Dash asked, looking at the others, who had no answer.

Celestia just watched her student, her eyes still wide in surprise. _Twilight… Where in Equestria did you learn all this from?_ She thought, before she suddenly reached for the crystal on her chest, and just kept watching, in fear, as Sombra started to grow larger, and more powerful.

Twilight began to stress with keeping her tendrils around her, the familiar suddenly disappearing due to her concentration being broken. Sombra was starting to overpower the young mare, and she could feel it. _Where did all that power suddenly come from_ …? She thought, looking up at the now giant Sombra, whose eyes were now just pure green. He was becoming a monster now, far more so than the familiar she summoned. He took on the ghostly appearance he had before gaining his body back during the first attack.

Twilight's eyes widen as she felt the tendrils suddenly crack, and looked up just as they were all destroyed! She watched, in horror, as the stronger tendrils flew down straight towards her, and covered the spot she was standing. Everyone behind her suddenly screaming. "TWILIGHT!"

 _ **Within a dark abyss…**_

Twilight looked around, trying to figure out where she was. "H-Huh? A-Am I dead?" She asked herself, looking around and saw nothing.

"Nope… But you gave it a really good try." A familiar voice said, making Twilight suddenly smile.

"Mr. H!" She yelled, turning to see the cloaked figure right behind her.

"In the cloak!" He chuckled a bit, as the mare hugged him. "Sorry I was late…. Grand entrance, you know?"

"Wait… So… What happened, if I'm not dead?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't I tell you? There is one shadow spell that can never be broken, no matter what is used against it." He answered, letting the mare down and stood beside her, crossing both arms behind his back.

"Shatris Aegis!?" She gasped. "W-Was I able to cast it?"

"No… I did, hence why I am here." He said, looking down at her, "Shall we return?" Twilight gave a nod, as Mr. H threw a hand out and allowed the shield to fall.

 _ **Outside of the shield.**_

Sombra was truly dumbstruck after noticing a large ball of shadow, when he removed his tendrils from their impact point. "T-The Shatris Aegis!? H-How did she-.." He was stopped, when the ball of shadow started to disappear, revealing Twilight, unharmed, and standing with another. "It was _you!"_ He growled, seeing the cloaked figure.

"Seems like your plans are about to be ended, Sombra…." Twilight said, preparing to fight again, but quickly noticed that he was growing even more, his rage becoming unequalled. "Mr. H.. What's happening to him?" She asked.

Mr. H just watched Sombra, as he grew. "He's letting chaotic magic overtake his body… At this point, I'm afraid not even I could face him in this form." He answered, honestly, giving a sigh. "I can only put up the Shatris Aegis when he attacks, I've gathered enough power to do that-…. Shit." He ended, noticing that Sombra started to take a demonic look about him, his hooves turning into claws, his single horn joined by three. His laugh becoming echoed. "It is worse than I thought."

"M-M-Mr. H…What do we do!?" She asked, looking up at him.

Behind them, everyone was slacked jaw at what they saw, Twilight had appeared unharmed, after she emerged from a ball of shadow. Their eyes were all on her, ignoring that the young mare was talking to herself… All except Celestia, who was staring at the spot just to Twilight's right. "It… It… It can't be…"

Cadence looked up at Celestia, tilting her head. "What is it, Princess Celestia?" She asked, before noticing that Celestia was… Actually crying!  
"B-Big Brother!" She said, between her tears, everyone staring at her strangely. Before long, to help the others, Celestia used her magic around the other eight… Giving them the ability to see the sudden cloaked figure to Twilight's right. Everyone gasped at the appearance, the being looked sagely, as if he was some sort of teacher standing defiantly with his student.

"Right now, Twilight, we have no real chance against him… He's been corrupted too far." Mr. H said, looking at the mare.

"But… I thought you were the one who created Shadow Magic, can't you defeat him?" She asked.

Mr. H looked down at Twilight, and sighed. "I would be able to, with my _real_ body… This cloaked form is no good against him." He said, looking up at the demonic Sombra. "If only…" His attention snapped, when Twilight started to charge a spell. "Twilight… What are you doing!?"

Twilight remembered a spell that Mr. H transferred to her. It was one of the stronger spells he spoke of, and from what she figured, it was truly the strongest one of them all. The cost of it, was extremely high, a price she was willing to pay for those she loved. And, according to the spell's description, it could summon some being to save everyone from Sombra. Her eyes were suddenly glowing with nothing but shadow energy, the white mist flaring around them.

"Twilight! NO! Stop, don't use that spell!" Mr. H pleaded, attempting to grab the unicorn, but his sleeves just passed through her, harmlessly. He just looked at them, in shock, before returning his gaze to her. "Stop! Please! Don't use it! It will kill you!"

Twilight started to float up, ignoring Mr. H's pleas to stop. She felt the shadow energy within her start to flow, like a tidal wave of power. She grunted in pain, feeling like she was about to burst from the amount of power swelling within her. In an echoed, and powerful, voice… She yelled out the spell's name. " _Sharis Summonari… HELFRION!"_

"Twwwiiiiilight!" Mr. H screamed, reaching for her, but his cloak suddenly lost its form! Dropping into the snow. Within seconds, the cloak turned to dust, and floated away within the wind.

Twilight landed on her back legs, holding her hooves up like she was still floating. Her eyes still glowing with magic. From the bottom of her hooves, she started to turn into stone… It slowly seeped up her body, turning each inch into a white marble colored stone, like the Spirits of Harmony did to Discord.

"Twilight! What's happening to her!?" Pinkie Pie screamed, the group mortified at the scene in front of them.

"Twily!" Shining Armor yelled, trying to get up but his body refused to move.

Celestia, regaining her strength through her spells, was the only one strong enough to rush to Twilight's side, getting in front of the mare and looking into her glowing eyes. "Why are you doing this, Twilight!?" She screamed, hoping to reach her student.

"To.. Save… Every pony. And those I… Love." She was able to say, before the stone had fully incased her small frame. Her answer actually made Celestia hug the statue, not wanting to believe what she was seeing…. Before a sound forced her eyes to open and look up.

A massive door exploded from the ground! The frame of it dark as the very night Luna brings to Equestria. Everyone, even Sombra, watched as the door reached up into the sky, standing taller than the Crystal Palace itself. Every pony, even those not able to use magic, could feel the very power just coming off of the door, and Celestia remembered this very door.

Within seconds, sweet, angelic voices, started to sing a song.

 _ **Sing to me, the song of Darkness…**_

 _ **Sing into the Night.**_

 _ **For the King has come.**_

 _ **The King of Shadows has come.**_

The doors suddenly started to open, more magic power actually escaping from the cracks within the door. Once it was wide enough, eight large blades slowly reached from within the door, grasping on to the frame like they were the fingers of some kind of nightmarish monster.

 _ **Evil beware, his passing.**_

 _ **For he shows no mercy.**_

 _ **For he is the Hunter of Evil**_

 _ **The King of Shadows!**_

The claws suddenly forced the doors to open violently! Revealing a massive creature made of nothing but metal, the claws turning out to _be_ his hands His hair, made of nothing but shadow, draped down past his armored waste. The creature stood almost the same height as the door he was emerging from. Celestia could see the blazing red eyes within his blank, metal, mask.

The creature suddenly roared, rocking the very foundation of the ground every pony stood on. "SOMBRA! I will obliterate you!" His voice was rough, and deep… It was the voice which belong to some God of Wrath.

Within seconds, the being leaped from the door, and pounced on to Sombra. The two titanic beings began to fight one another, their clashes actually causing shockwaves to occur. Celestia, who kept her hold on to the peaceful stone Twilight, watched in amazement. His very presence actually healing all of her wounds, even returning energy she had lost during the fight with Sombra.

The others rushed up to the stone Twilight, starting to cry before looking up at the titan that arrived due to Twilight sacrifice. "W-Who is he, Princess?" Fluttershy said, between her tears.

Celestia looked up, in pride, as she watched the being fight with no remorse for his enemy. "One of the Six Ancients that saved our world, when it was being invaded by demonic creatures…. He alone stood in front of the first Royal Castle, and held off the advance of an entire army with simple swings of his hands." She closed her eyes, taking a second to collect her thoughts before yelling out his name. "He is the King of Shadows, He Who Sacrifices, and the second oldest Guardian…. Helfrion! My Big Brother." She said the last part with pride, watching as Helfrion actually slammed his bladed claws into Sombra, ripping away the shadowed flesh, like it was real.

His attacks were ruthless, he just clawed at Sombra, like his sudden increase in power meant absolutely nothing. When Sombra could barely fight back, Helfrion grabbed him by the throat, and threw him to the side. "You wish to see _real_ power, Sombra?" He asked, as the corrupted Sombra just growled. "Then allow me to show you, the power I used to banish Demon Lords!" Helfrion slammed both claws into the ground, and took a bracing stance. His mask slowly opened up, revealing a shadowed mouth filled with fangs that could only be used to rip apart whatever they bit in to. "Breath of…" A large orb of shadow energy suddenly formed at his mouth, growing with each second, as he held it there. "The Abyss!" Within moments of his cast, the ball exploded forward, in a beam of intense magical power.

Sombra let out a defiant roar before the blast consumed him… The group watched, as Sombra was being torn apart by the energy, every piece of him tearing away each second until there was nothing left of him…. Not even his corrupted horn was left.

Every pony looked at their frozen friend, seeing how peaceful she was. When the ground started to shake around them, they all looked to see their savior towering over them….. Eyeing Twilight. "I-Is there something you can do?" Rarity asked, tears in her eyes.

"Of course there is! Didn't you hear Princess Celestia, he's strong enough to hold off an entire demon army! Turning her back shouldn't be hard!" Rainbow Dash said, defiantly.

Celestia calmed the blue Pegasus down, wrapping the mare in her wing. "There isn't anything he can do…. He was summoned through a spell that sacrifices the soul of who used it. He can't bring her back." A tear fell from Celestia's eye, but she felt something rub across her cheek and wipe the tear away. To her surprise, it as the tip of Helfrion's right claw.

"Tia…. Don't cry." His voice boomed, as he looked down at them, before reaching over with his hand, picking up the stone Twilight. He slowly stood up, placing her in both of his hands. The titan just looked at how peaceful she is, but also noticed how quiet everything was around her. "There is… Something I can do." He looked back down at them. "It was good to see you again, Tia."

Celestia tilted her head, "W-What are you going to do, Big Brother?" She asked, as he suddenly began to chuckle.

"Here I thought you forgot what I actually look like!" He slowly stopped, and looked back down at her. "Something I've done before… But this time, I am saving instead of protecting." His red gaze returned to Twilight, eyeing her carefully. "She is very special, I was able to sense that much from her."

"W-What are you going t-to do?" Fluttershy asked, her voice rather quiet.

Helfrion looked at the group below him, all their eyes were upon the metal titan, he looked back at Twilight and let out a light chuckle. "Tia… I understand you were able to figure out why I did what I did, correct?" He asked, looking at the Princess.

Celestia gave a nod, smiling up at him. "To protect your little sister, you decided to be the one who held back the demons." She answered. "I figured that out, with my own little sister, Luna."

Helfrion gave a slow nod, "Yes…" He just looked at stone Twilight. "Now I'll save another little sister." His eyes suddenly lit up with a blinding red light. "By returning what was taken away! Reversing the spell!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer-…. Really, I seriously gotta put this here again? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Figured you guys would get the picture I don't own the stuff I post except… Maybe a character here and there that I insert. LIKE FOR THIS ONE! I do not own anything MLP, that's owned by Hasbro. HOWEVER! Mr. H, you'll read his real name later, I do own… Take it, and I'll sue the crapola outta ya. Yes, I actually do own the name and character design -.- TRADEMARK BITCHES! *holds up sign***_

 **Chapter Seven: Remember, Forever**

 _ **In a dark void, with strange stars floating around.**_

Twilight just floated around the empty space, crying at what she now regretted…. She'll never see her friends, her family, or loved ones, ever again. "Now… I am forever alone." She said to herself, feeling the coldness of the void, and curled up.

"Now Twilight…. What did the lullaby say about the darkness?" A familiar voice said, making Twilight's eyes shoot open and looked to see a figure within the darkness.

"M-Mr. H? What are you doing here?" She asked, watching as the figure moved towards her. His eyes were glowing red, Twilight suddenly felt a hand be placed under her chin.

"Because I wanted to be here, Twilight…. Now, what did the lullaby say?"

"To not be afraid of the darkness, because I would find you inside…" She said, looking to the side before she was suddenly hugged. "H-Huh?"

"Yes, Twilight… So long as there is shadows, I will always be there for you." He said, before the figure suddenly grew much larger, now towering over her small frame. "You deserve to see the real me, the me you called forth from the darkness."

Twilight's jaw suddenly dropped, as he watched the shadow reveal a shining metal body, claws that looked like they could tear down mountains, shadow flamed hair flowing from his head, and a blank metal mask with red eyes glowing behind it. "T-That is the real you?" She asked, seeing how it was kneeling down, and around the same height as the Crystal Palace.

"Yes… I can understand if you're afraid to…" Helfrion looked down, after feeling something grab hold of his foot… His expression actually lightening, when he noticed Twilight was hugging his foot.

"I would never be afraid of you, Mr. H!" She yelled, still hugging his foot.

Helfrion slowly reached down, and picked Twilight up in his massive hands, holding her up to his mask. "Then call me by my name, Helfrion… But I didn't just come here to reveal all this to you." He said, allowing Twilight to shift on to one of his hands, using the other to reveal what was going on in the living world… Every pony had gathered around her statue, all crying at the loss of their friend. "I come… Because I couldn't bare this."

"B-But… I did it for them." Twilight asked, looking at Helfrion's mask. "You defeated Sombra, didn't you, Helfrion?"

He gave a nod, "I destroyed him, for good, yes… But the pain is still real." He looked towards her, away from the images. "You asked who my little sister was, correct?" Twilight nodded, still wanting to know. "Then I shall reveal who she is, and that she mourns your death the most." His claws made a quick wave, revealing Celestia hugging Twilight's stone figure.

"Princess Celestia… Is your little sister?" Twilight said, in surprise, looking up at Helfrion.

"Yes… As you have become, as well." He suddenly held Twilight in both hands once more. "You have proven yourself to be worthy of the title, by sacrificing yourself for others."

Twilight watched as Helfrion's hands started to glow with shadow energy, surrounding her and wrapping around her. "H-Helfrion… What are you doing?" She asked, watching as the darkness surrounded her like never before. It soon felt warm, warmer than ever before. She felt like her body was about to burn up.

"Something any older brother would do for their dear baby sister…. You do not belong in this void, as I do not belong in the living realm… I am _reversing_ your spell!" His voice boomed, without a second to protest, a flash of light exploded in Twilight's face.

 _ **Back in the living world, outside of the Crystal Palace.**_

Helfrion's eyes suddenly exploded with light, as the shadows spun around Twilight's stone body… Creating a tornado of unstable energy. The wind suddenly picked up, causing the snow to fly all around them and preventing any to see what exactly was going on in Helfrion's hands…. All except Celestia, who was awe struck by what he was doing.

When the wind let down, everyone looked up to see Helfrion falling to one knee, as he kept both hands up and a ball of light started to appear above him. It was obvious, the titan was losing his power and energy, the fact his body was shaking made that obvious.

"H-Helfrion… What are you doing?" Celestia asked, looking up at the titanic being.

His gaze fell down, stone starting to appear around his body. "Tell Luna… Her nights are beautiful. I would have enjoyed seeing them more than I already have, along with see her for once." Helfrion said before his entire body was reduced to stone, a powerful shadow exploding from within him, and flew back into the door he came from. The door quickly closed, once it was inside, and disappeared from sight… His stone body starting to turn into back dust and falling into the wind...

The light slowly floated down, no one could tell what was going on, until it turned into Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark. When it started to dim down, she was revealed at the center of it all. What caused the light to disperse from her, shocked everyone… Twilight allowed her wings to expand out, revealing she had transformed. Around her neck, was a necklace that had a black crystal star at the center of the chain.

Everyone slowly stepped forward, "T-Twilight?" Cadence asked, as her eyes slowly opened.

"H-Huh?" She said, noticing every pony was staring at her. "Where's Helfrion?" Her first question was, looking around to try and find him. The group pointed behind her, making Twilight to see what had become of the titan that brought her back to life. "N-No…" She muttered, rushing up to the stone foot, quickly hugging it. "D-Don't leave…"

To everyone's surprise, who thought Helfrion was already gone, a voice suddenly whispered out. "Do not worry, Twilight… As I told you before. I'll remain in the shadows around you, and always be there." Helfrion's voice said before his stone body suddenly started to collapse, his mask actually looking like it was crying from sparkling dust, turning into black dust around Twilight.

 _ **Sometime after the defeat of Sombra, and revival of Twilight**_ _._

Twilight was able to do her duties, as a new Princess, but had the help of both Celestia and Luna to do so. But, when things started to become far too extreme for her, where she felt that everything was starting to go completely wrong… She would feel a tugging on her mane, before seeing a shadowed tendril giving her a thumbs up, making her feel more confident about doing so.

When she defeated the villain Tirek, and gained her own castle, Twilight had a statue built in front of it. A statue that looked like Helfrion, holding his claws out and knelt down. Within the claw, were smaller statues of Celestia, Luna, and Twilight within his palm, like he was protecting them. There was an inscription beneath it that simply read:

 _No matter how hard trials seem, remember that, in the shadows… There will always be someone there to help._

 _Thank you, Big Brother Helfrion, for giving us the courage to continue forward when things became hard. We still wait the day, for when you can stay among us._

 _-Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna._


End file.
